I'm sorry: I love you
by ostin
Summary: Gabriella was going at New York for her college , lefting Troy alone . 7 yrs. Passed no sign of Gabriella . Then one day at Lava Springs while the gang is chatting They heard a familiar voice and they heard it right it was Gabriella . Gabby is back!
1. Leaving?

After their summer vacation

After their summer vacation..

Gabriella: Troy , I had To leave

Troy: (shock) Leave? For what?

Gabriella: for my college.

Troy: when are you leaving?

Gabriella: tomorrow

Troy: Tomorrow? So you're going?

Gabriella: (nods) it's for my own good..

Troy: (teary-eye) okay, Goodluck Gabriella

Gabriella: (hugs Troy) Troy,

Troy: (kisses her forehead) Go, it's for your own good.

Gabriella: (starts to cry) I ' don't want to leave

Troy: no, you must go.. It's for your future right?

Then Troy Starts to sing

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way through night and day  
I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure  
And I know  
There'll be no more  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

Troy: (strokes Gabby's hair) come back here

Gabriella: (crying) I will Troy , I will

Next Day At the airport

Chad: take care little sis

Sharpay: (starts to cry) we will miss you

Gabriella: I will miss you too guys

Taylor: call us as soon as you get there

Gabriella: I Will

Ryan: call us , ALWAYS

Gabriella: (nods) (looks at troy)

Troy: (smiles)

Gabriella: (hugs Tory tight) (starts to cry)

Troy: (rubs her back) shh… Always remember I'm just here, waiting for you,

Gabriella: (look at troy's blue eyes)

Troy: and I Love You so much Gabby

Gabriella: I love you too Troy,

Troy: (kisses her forehead) I'll miss you

Gabriella: (smiles)

Troy: now, go..Take care

**-Gabriella Leaves-**


	2. you're back

After 7 long years

After 7 long years

With Chad and Troy

Chad: I wonder where Gabby is..

Troy: (silent)

Chad: is she gonna come back?

Troy: (still silent)

Chad: dude. You misses her?

Troy: (change the topic) It's vacation. What were you planning to do?

Chad: summer Jobs , at Lava springs.. You?

Troy: same to you..

After few weeks Vacation Has started

Sharpay: wait.. hmm.. someone is missing?

Chad: Troy, he is still in the basketball court

Sharpay: so you guys'enjoy your summer jobs here?

All: YEAH!

Then

Gabriella: guys?

Wildcats: (look around) GABBY!!(goes and hug gabby)

Sharpay: how are you?

Gabriella: I'm fine

Chad: little sis, you are so beautiful!

Gabriella: thanks chad! Wait, Where's Troy?

Chad: he is coming..

Troy: I hears noises from here(not noticing Gabriella) what's the matter?

Chad: here's the matter..

Troy: (saw Gabriella) (shock) Gabriella?

Gabriella: Troy.. (hugs Troy)

Troy: (hugh her back) (pulls back) ho, How are you?

Gabriella: I'm fine . how about you?

Troy: I'm fine also..(phone rings) excuse me

Hello?

Mr. Evans: Tory,

Troy: sir

Mr. Evans: you're free tonight?

Troy: yes sir

Mr. Evans: could you come here to have dinner with us..

Troy: sure , Mr. Evans

Mr. Evans: okay. Bye(hangs up)

Troy: hey I'm going to have dinner with you tonight..

Sharpay: really??

Troy: yup!

Wildcast: (astonished)

Troy: I gotta go now, Back at work, nice to see you gabby(smiles)

Gabriella: nice to see you too Troy.

Troy Leaves

Sharpay: I GOtta leve too, Gabriella were' going to have some girl talk ,

Gabriella: yeah sure , sometime

-sharpay leaves-

Taylor: (rubs gabriella's back) it's allright


	3. he is different

Few days past At Montez's house

Few days past At Montez's house

Gabriella: is Troy not going?

Chad: (shrug his head)

Gabriella: (sad) ah,

After few minutes

Chad receive a call from sharpay

Chad: hello?

Sharpay: chad,

Chad: where are you?

Sharpay: I can't make it . Say my regards to Gabriella

Chad: okay.wait do you know where troy is?

Sharpay: did he not tell you? He is with Daddy they are playing golf at the country club.

Chad: no he didn't.. okay bye Sharpay

they hang up

Taylor: who is that?

Chad: Sharpay she said, She can't go here

Taylor: did she know where troy is?

Chad: Troy is with Mr. Evans at he country club, Playing Golf

Gabriella: (sad)really, he is close to the evans family

Chad: absolutely!!

Few hours passed

Chad: can I sit here?

Gabriella: sure,(sitting in the bench)

Chad: want to talk?

Gabriella: do I look Different ?

Chad: of course not! You're still my Little sis

Gabriella: Chad, Did something happened after I leave?

Chad: nothing , It's still the same?

Gabriella: you sure?

Chad: no, Troy seems different, He is not the old Troy that I knew

Gabriella: (sighs) I don't know of he still loves me

Chad: of coure he is! He needs some adjustment

Gabriella: the way he talked to me or even treated me, it's different in the way I knew him

Chad: he still loves you

Gabriella: I hope so …


	4. is the pain much revise edition

IV. Is the pain much?

After Few weeks the wildcats are at the beach!

Troy & Sharpay: (cooking)

Sharpay: (accidentally put some ingredients at Troy shirt) oopss.. sorry

Troy: (look at his shirt) you▓re gonna pay for this!!

Sharpay: (laughs) really, Sorry it an accident!

Troy: I▓m not accepting, Explanation(starts to tickle Sharpay)

Sharpay: (laughs so hard) Troy, St┘.op I┘.T!

Jason: is Sharpay, Tory▓s new Girlfriend?

Kelsi: Don▓t know

Meanwhile with Gabriella at cabin looking at the window

Taylor: is the pain much?

Gabriella: (starts to cry) he change a lotin that 7 years he is not the old Troy that I knew and Loved

Taylor: (hugs gabby)

Gabriella: he didn▓t talk to me after I arrived..

Taylor: maybe he needed some adjustment

Gabriella: adjustment?? It▓s been months!

Taylor: the move on with you▓re life if he move on the you should too,. You can move on I tell you

Gabriella: thanks taylor..(smiles)

Taylor: (smiles ) so can we go down now?

Gabriella: okay

Wildcats: there something with this 2.. (looking at Troy and Sharpay)

Ryan: hi Gabs!

Gabriella: hi Ryan

Ryan: you wanna take a walk?

Gabriella: sure

Ryan: (offer his hands)

Gabriella: (take ryan ▒s hands and smiles)

Troy: (looks at Ryan And Gabriella) (thinks) (jealous)

⌠you shouldn▓t feel this way TROY!■

Sharpay: Troy?

Troy: Sharpay,

Sharpay: you allright?

Troy: yeah I▓m fine..

Sharpay: let▓s go

Troy: where?

Sharpay: look around here?

Troy: sure ,

The they take a walk

Ryan and Gabriella: (sitting at the sand)

Sharpay: Ryan, Gabby!!

Ryan: hi sis ,Troy

Gabriella: (not looking At Troy)

After a month

Ryan: Gabi,

Gabi: hey Ryan,

Ryan: I want to ask you something.

Gani: sure go.

Ryan: I want to ask you on a date? (nervous)

Gabi: sure.

Ryan: are you serious?

Gabi: yup, I'm not kidding.

Ryan: all right (chuckles) so what about 7 pm?

Gabi: 7 pm will be fine. (looks at her watch) I gotta go I have to meet my mom in an hour.

Ryan: all right picked you at 7.

"Gabriella leaves"

Troy: (heard the conversation between Ryan and Gabriella) a date? she agreed to date with him?

Chad: dude! I've been finding you!! What are you doing here? remember were going to play basketball with the team today!

Troy: yeah, I forgot. Come on let's go.

"7 pm"  
(knocked at the door of the Montez)

Gabriella: (opens the door)

Ryan: you look beautiful.

Gabriella: (blushed) well thank you Mr. Evans you didn't look bad to yourself. (giggles)

Ryan: let's go?

Gabriella: (nods)

"they went to a romantic restaurant"

After an hour

Ryan: I'll be back I'm just going to do something. (gets up from the chair)

Gabriella: (confuse) okay?

Ryan Leaves

after a minute the piano start playing.. and ryan start to sing

I shouldn't love you but I want to I just can't turn away I shouldn't see you but I can't move I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to I just can't turn away I shouldn't see you but I can't move I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know This feeling's taking control of me And I can't help it I won't sit around, I can't let him win now Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you But I don't want to I just gotta say it all Before I go Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you There's so much I can't say Do you want me to hide the feelings And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

This emptiness is killing me And I'm wondering why I've waited so long Looking back I realize It was always there just never spoken I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Ryan: Gabriella, since our summer vacation in lava springs I start loving you,

Gabriella: (teary eye) Ryan, can you wait till I forgot Troy?

Ryan: (nods w/ a smile) take your time.

Gabriella: (hugs Ryan) thank you.

" 2 months passed ryan and Gabriella was getting much closer and it's starts killing Troy"  
-bolton's resdience-

Mr. Bolton: Troy you're not eating anymore!

Troy: Dad, I'm not hungry (tossing the ball in the air)

Mr. Bolton: (sighs) what's wrong?

Troy: Gabriella didn't love me anymore

Mr. Bolton: why did you say so? (sits beside TRoy)

Troy: (sits up) do you see how close she was with Ryan?

Mr. Bolton: (nods)

Troy: I think she already fallen for Ryan.

Mr. bolton: why dom't you tell your feelings again to her?

Troy: I'm afraid Dad. afraid that she'll going to reject me the way I did. (teary eye)

Mr. Bolton: You rejected her? how come?

Troy: long story Dad.

Mr. Bolton: just try Troy. Try (leaves the room)

-downstairs-

Mrs Bolton:I asked GAbi to come over for dinner i didn't saw her since she arrives. Is she and Troy okay?

Mr. Bolton: (shrug his head) I don't know.

-doorbell rings-

Mr. Bolton: (opens the door) Gabi!

Mrs.Bolton: GAbriella! (hugs gabi) how are you?

Gabriella: I'm good.

Mr. Bolton: (hugs Gabi too) Gabriella,

Gabriella: (giggles) Mr. Bolton

Mr. Bolton: you look so beautiful

Gabriella: thanks.

mrs. Bolton: call your son so we can eat dinner already.

Mr.Bolton: I already talked to him, He doesn't want to eat.

Mrs. Bolton: (worried) what's wrong with Troy?

Mr.Bolton: I don't know.

Gabriella: I'll talk to him.

Mr.Bolton: you sure?

Gabriella: I insist.

Mrs.Bolton: all right, we know you're the only one who can get things out of him. (smiles)

Gabriella: (laughs)

AN: sorry for my late update, I'm going to revise chapter 4-6 there will be an addition to the story... 


	5. letting her go

RECAP: -downstairs-

Mrs Bolton:I asked GAbi to come over for dinner i didn't saw her since she arrives. Is she and Troy okay?

Mr. Bolton: (shrug his head) I don't know.

-doorbell rings-

Mr. Bolton: (opens the door) Gabi!

Mrs.Bolton: GAbriella! (hugs gabi) how are you?

Gabriella: I'm good.

Mr. Bolton: (hugs Gabi too) Gabriella,

Gabriella: (giggles) Mr. Bolton

Mr. Bolton: you look so beautiful

Gabriella: thanks.

mrs. Bolton: call your son so we can eat dinner already.

Mr.Bolton: I already talked to him, He doesn't want to eat.

Mrs. Bolton: (worried) what's wrong with Troy?

Mr.Bolton: I don't know.

Gabriella: I'll talk to him.

Mr.Bolton: you sure?

Gabriella: I insist.

Mrs.Bolton: all right, we know you're the only one who can get things out of him. (smiles)

Gabriella: (laughs)

-upstairs

Gabriella: (hesrd someone singing)

Troy: (starts singing with his guitar)

Lately I'm Not Who I Used To Be Someone's Come And Taken Me Where I Don't Wanna Go If I Knew Exactly What I Have To Do In Order To Be There For You When You Were Feeling Low

And All The Things We Ever Wanted Were Once Yours And Mine Now, I Know We Can Revive It All The Love We Left

Everytime I Kiss I Feel Your Lips And Everytime I Cry I See Your Smile And Everytime I Close My Eyes I Realise That Everytime I Hold Your Hand In Mine The Sweetest Thing My Heart Could Ever Find And I Have Never Felt This Way Since The Day I Gave Your Love Away

Save Me, I've Fallen From My Destiny You And I Were Meant To Be I've Thrown It All Away Now You're Gone It's Time For Me To Carry On But Baby I Just Can't Go On Without You By My Side

And All The Things We Ever Wanted Were Once Yours And Mine Now, I Know We Can Revive It All The Love We Left

Everytime I Kiss I Feel Your Lips And Everytime I Cry I See Your Smile And Everytime I Close My Eyes I Realise That Everytime I Hold Your Hand In Mine The Sweetest Thing My Heart Could Ever Find And I Have Never Felt This Way Since The Day I Gave Your Love Away

We Can Survive It All The Pain We Feel Inside You Relied On Me And Now I've Let You Down Now, I Promise You Forever I Will Be The Best I Can Now, I Know We Can Revive It All The Love We Left

Gabriella: Troy, (teary eye)

Troy: Gabriella are you... (gets interrupted)

Gabriella: why Troy? did I do something wrong?

Troy: (teary eye also) no, you didn't It's just me i'm afraid that you might reject me and my pride eat me up.

Gabriella: Troy, you hurt me!

Troy: I know, if I can turn back time.

Gabriella: I don't know why you stayed away from em since I arrive. But you promised me something before I leave that your love will never change. (crying)

Troy: it didn't change Gabi my love for you is still the same.

Gabriella: then why didn't you tell em about this earlier!

Troy: beacause I see your happy with Ryan!

Gabriella: If you only knew how long it takes for me to believe taht you didn't love me anymore. Troy you're the only man I love but you always hurt me.

Troy: I know, believe me I regret what I did!

Gabriella: I need time to think Troy. (goes outside TRoy's room)

Troy: (sighs and sits on his bed)

Jack: what happened?

Troy: nothing Dad.

-East High reunion-

Chad: you ready to do this?

Troy: (nods)

Chad: okay, East High someone wants to say something.

Troy: (comes out from the stage) I just want to tell someone that I didn't ever think of hurting her and I'm sorry if I always did. (looks at Gabriella)

A strangled smile fell from your face It kills me that I hurt you this way The worst part is that I didn't even know Now there's a million reasons for you to go But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes To turn this around I know what's at stake I know that I've let you down And if you give me a chance Believe that I can change I'll keep us together Whatever it takes

She said if we're gonna make this work You gotta let me inside even though it hurts Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me

I'll do whatever it takes To turn this around I know what's at stake I know that I've let you down And if you give me a chance And give me a break I'll keep us together

I know you deserve much better Remember the time I told you the way that I felt And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself Let's hold onto each other above everything else Start over, start over

Gabriella: (teary eye and runs outside)

Ryan: (notice Gabi) Gabriella! (follows her)

-outiside-

Ryan: you allright?

Gabriella: (cries into Ryan's chest)

Ryan: shh.. (rubs her back)

Troy: (saw Ryan and Gabriella) I'm letting you go.. (starts to cry) 


	6. I hate you!

RECAP:

Gabriella: (teary eye and runs outside)

Ryan: (notice Gabi) Gabriella! (follows her)

-outiside-

Ryan: you allright?

Gabriella: (cries into Ryan's chest)

Ryan: shh.. (rubs her back)

Troy: (saw Ryan and Gabriella) I'm letting you go.. (starts to cry)

--A Week After-

Chad: Troy, you sure you want to leave Albequerque?

Troy: (nods) I can't live here anymore Chad, If i always see Gabi with Ryan it's killin me.

Chad: I'm going to miss you dude.

Troy :(smiles) I'm going to miss you too Chad.

-east high-

Gabriella: (walking through the hallway)

Principal Matsui: I understand Troy, this school will lose much. But if that's your decision I'm going to accept taht.

Troy: thank you sir.

Principal M: but what made you leave your hometown?

Troy: my work sir, I've been transferred to New York.

Principal M: allright goodluck Troy,

Troy: sir could you palce Chad Danforth for my position?

Principal M: we'll going to see that Mr. Bolton. But he's good at basketball too. He's you assitant Coach?

Troy: (nods) well, I'm going to go sir Matsui.

Principal M: I hope we can see each other again, and if you come back this school is always open for you.

--

Troy: (saw Gabriella) (ignores her)

Gabriella: (mumbles he's leaving)

--Airport--

Troy: (hugs Sharpay and TAylor) I"m going to miss you guys.

Sharpay: we'll miss you too Troy.

Chad: (hugs Troy) goodluck dude.

--meanwhile with Gabriella--

Ryan: Gabi, follow him at the airport,

Gabriella: no.

Ryan: HE's leaving today!

Gabriella :(looks at Ryan)

Ryan: come on I"m goint o drive you at the airport. You'll never going to see him again I tell you.

Gabriella: but you..

Ryan: (smiles) I"m happy if I see you happy.

-the drive to the airport-

Troy: take care of Gabi.

Chad: we will Troy.

Taylor: Troy, what if she comes here and tell you not to go?

Troy: I hope that will going to happen. But she's happy with Ryan.

Gabriella: yes I am (teary eye)

Troy: Gabi?

GAbriella: (runs to Troy) I hate you TRoy! I hate you!

Troy: (starts to cry) Gabi. I'm sorry

Gabriella: you're going to leave me!

Troy: if you only want me too.

Sharpay and Taylor: (starts to cry)

Troy: listen to me, I'm sorry for all the hurt that I caused you I didn't mean to hurt you. Tell me do you want me to stay?

Gabriella: (looks at Troy and nods)

Troy: then I'll stay (hugs her again) I'm sorry.

Gabriella: It's allright It's all my fault I should ahve given you a chance.

Troy :I miss you so much

Gabriella: I miss you too Troy.

Troy: I Love you

Gabriella: I love you too

(they kissed apssionately)

People at the airport: that was sweet!

Chad: I thought he's really gooing to leave us!

"Flight from New Mexico to New York is now boarding"

Gabriella: (nervously looks at TRoy eyes)

Troy: (picked his bags and smiles) I"m not going to leave you I promise.(kisses Gabi's forehead)

Wildcats: Allright!

-they all drive home- 


	7. any plans or ideas?

VI

VI. Any Ideas?

Troy was in the Jewelry Shop

Troy: (looking at the rings)

Saleslady: for your Girlfriend?

Troy: yeah, I'm going to propose

Saleslady: she'll like this one ( gives a ring )

After few days at Troy's bedroom

Troy: ( looking at ring )

Gabriella: Troy?

Troy: (suddenly keeps the ring to his bedside table) Hi, honey (gives a quick peck on Gabby)

Gabriella: so how was your day?

Troy: extremely fine, because I saw you.

Gabriella: really huh?

Troy: yup. (leans in)

then they kiss extremely passionate)

Troy: I love you

Gabriella: I love you too

Next day at Chad's house

Chad: you're going to propose?

Troy: hmm..(nods) do you have any ideas on how I'm going to do it?

Chad and Zeke: (thinks)

After few minutes

Troy: any ideas?

Chad and Zeke: none

Troy: urgh.. (look at the clock) I have to go, I have a dinner date with Gabby

Chad: okay,

Troy: (about to stand)

Chad: wait!

Troy: why?

Chad: what time did you set your dinner?

Troy: about 8 pm.

Chad: and it's only 4 pm

Troy: yeah

Chad: all right 4 hours to go

Troy: huh/. What?

Chad: why don't you set your dinner date in a romantic way at the nearest beach here? Set the dinner in a romantic style the have you're wedding proposal

Troy: wow! You think of that? You're a genius

Chad: (chuckles) now you know. Okay let's go to the beach and set up the dinner and have you wedding proposal

They arrange the dinner date in the very romantic way that they know.

Chad: allright, all is ready

Troy: wow, we made all of this?

Zeke: yeah!

Troy: Chad, Zeke I don't know how to thank you for helping me.

Chad: that what's friends are for right? (smiles)

Troy: right.

Chad: you had 30 minutes to arrange yourself now g prepare yourself for this important moment in your life

Troy: thanks Chad and Zeke


	8. wedding proposal

So Troy prepare his self for their dinner date

So Troy prepare his self for their dinner date

7:59

Troy: (knock on the door)

Gabriella: Troy,

Troy: wow, you look so amazing!

Gabriella: thanks you too

Troy: (gives Gabby a quick peck) so can we go now Ms. Montez?

Gabriella: (giggle) sure, Mr. Bolton

Troy: (laughs) You like calling me like that

Gabriella: (smiles)

After an hour they arrived at the beach

Gabriella: where are we?

Troy: you'll see

They walked a few steps then

Gabriella: ( shock ) you prepared all of this?

Troy: Chad and Zeke help me. Like it? (smiles)

Gabriella: yes, I like it! (hugs Troy)

Troy: (laughs) so can we eat dinner?

Gabriella: (nods)

Then they start eating their dinner

After a while

Troy: can I have this dance? (offer his hands) (smiles)

Gabriella: of course you may. (takes Troy's hand)

While dancing

Troy: (strokes Gabby's hair) You happy?

Gabriella: (nods with a smile)

Troy: ( start to sing ) (an: westlife Swear it again)

I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying

Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again

Gabriella: (leans to Troy's chest)

Troy: I love you

Gabriella; I love you too (looks at Troy's blue eyes)

Troy: (pulls back) (kneels down) (nervous)

Gabriella: ( thinks: he's not going to propose Gabby , he's not )

Troy: Gabriella Anne Montez will you marry me?

Gabriella: (speechless)

Troy: (nervous) (thinks: Gabby answer me)

Gabriella: (starts to cry) Yes, Troy David Alexander Bolton I will marry you

Troy: (smiles adoringly) (relieved) (slips the ring in gabby's finger) (hugs her tight)

Gabriella: (giggles)

Troy: you didn't know how much this mean to me

Gabriella: and you didn't know how much asking me mean so much to me. (smiles)

Troy: (kisses Gabriella exteremely passionate)

when they pull back

Troy: I Love You

Gabriella: I Love you too

so this will be the end of the first season next season will be out soon

So better watch out!


	9. wedding day reception

1 day before the wedding

1 day before the wedding

Mr. Bolton: you're gonna start a family Troy

Troy: (looks at his dad) yeah,

Mr. Bolton: take care of your family

Troy: I will dad

Meanwhile at Montez

Mrs. Montez: gabby, (strokes gabby's hair)

Gabriella: (look at her mom) Mom

Mrs. Montez: You're going to start a family, take care of your husband, be a good wife.

Gabriella: I will mom, I will

Next Day: WEDDING DAY!

Chad: hey, do I look good?

Taylor: of course you are!

Chad: thank you, you look amazing!

Taylor: thank you

Sharpay: Ryan, is my outfit all right?

Ryan: yup, it fine, is my tuxedo fine?

Sharpay: it looks good in you.

after few minutes, Wedding ceremony started

Chad: nervous?

Troy: yeah,

Gabby is walking down in the aisle and the song started to play

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

Gabriella: (smiles at Troy)

Troy: she's so beautiful.

Chad: yes she is!

**From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on**

After few seconds

Troy: (takes Gabby's hand) (smiles at her)

Gabriella: (looks at Troy and smiles)

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**

While saying their vows

Troy: (looks at Gabriella), I'm sorry because I hurted you a lot. I'm just afraid that you didn't love me anymore because you were gone for 7 years.

but then you understand me , and you still love me even I did something wrong that hurted you. You know you're my life Gabriella you are everything to me and I promise to

be a good husband, or even a good friend and a good father to our future children. If you need me, I'm just here beside you. And I Love You so much. (Slips the ring in Gabby's finger)

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**

Gabriella: (teary eyed, looks at Troy) I'm lucky that you chose me to be the one to be with in your entire life and that heart only beats for me , and I'm thankful because

even you changed in that 7 years, you still love me, I'll never leave you again Troy. I'll always be here for you

and I Love you So much (slips the ring in Troy's finger)

**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**

Troy: (smiles at Gabriella)

Gabriella: (still teary eyed)

After few minutes

Minister: I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Troy: (smiles then lean in)

**They kissed extremely passionately**

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on**

Troy: I love you

Gabriella: I love you too

All the invited people at the church: (claps their hands)

Mr.Bolton: (smiles at Troy)

Mrs. Bolton: (teary eye) our only son was married

Mr. Bolton: (hugs her wife)

**At the reception**

Chad: Hi, newly wed

Troy: chad

Chad: don't you ever hurt my sister.

Troy: I promise, I will not hurt her anymore

Gabriella: (looks at Troy and smiles)

Troy: (wraps his arms around gabby)

Taylor: You were a perfect couple!

Troy: thank you

Chad: so where's the honeymoon?

Troy: hawaii

Chad: when are you going to leave ?

Troy: tomorrow

Chad: okay, goodluck dude

Troy: Chad!

Gabriella: in what?

chad: ask Troy.

Gabriella: (looks at Troy)

Troy: nevermind that honey. (holds gabby hand)

Gabriella: (leans in Troy's chest)

Troy: (kisses gabriella's forehead) let's go?

Gabriella: where?

Troy: (points to the dance floor) Mrs. Bolton, can i have this dance? (take out his hands)

Gabriella: (giggles) of course you may , Mr. Bolton (holds Troy's hand)

they went to the dance floor, the "this i promise you" was playing

Troy: (looks at gabby) I love you

Gabriella: (looks at Troy's blue eyes) I love you too

Troy: (kisses her forehead) (start to sing)

When the visions around you Bring tears to your eyes And all that surround you Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength I'll give you hope Keeping your faith when it's gone The one you should call Was standing here all along

And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong 'Til the day my life is through This I promise you This I promise you

I've loved you forever In lifetimes before And I promise you never Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word I give you my heart This is a battle we've won And with this vow Forever has now begun

Gabriella: Troy,(looks at Troy)

Troy: (smiles adoringly)

Gabriella: You look so adorable!

Troy: well, (blushes) thank you (kisses her cheeks)


	10. can i get your revenge?

After few hours the party was over.

Troy: I have a surprise for you(cover gabby's eyes)

Gabriella: what is it?

Troy: just wait

after few steps.

Troy okay were here. (remove his hands)

Gabriella: (saw a beautiful house) wow!

Troy: like it?

Gabriella: yeah, Troy?

Troy; this will be our house.

Gabriella: huh?

Troy: (wraps his arms around gabriella) gabby, I'm working for 3 years and i have to works right?

Gabriella: what do you mean?

Troy: we can afford buying a new house, i'm a coach in the morning for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And I'm also a Manager of a comapny right?

Gabriella: (still confuse)

Troy: I studied coaching but I also studied different course.

Gabriella: (sad)

Troy:what's wrong? (worried)

Gabriella: how can you spend your time with me if your working day and night?

Troy: (laughs and hugs gabby) I'm coaching 3x a week and i'm working everyday. after my work I can spend time with you

Gabriella: promise?

Troy: (smiles) Promise.

Gabriella: but I don't want you to be so tires when you got home

Troy:(chuckles) don't think about it, gabs were going in our honeymoon tomorrow then we will talk about it.

Gabriella: (looks at TRoy) really?

TRoy: yup! (kisses gabriella passionately)

they walk inside the house

Troy: (carrying Gabby)

Gabriella: (laughing) Troy! put me down!

Troy: na ah. until we reached our room

Gabriella: (looks at TRoy) please?

Troy: no, don't give me that look..

Gabriella: You'll get my revenge there!! (laughs)

TRoy: I'm waiting for that honey (grins)

After few minutes they reached their room

Troy: were here!

Gabriella: Finally!

Troy: like our room?

Gabriella: yeah, a lot! (turns to Troy)

Troy: can I get your revenge?

Gabriella: yes you can! (kisses Troy passionately)

AFter few minutes

TRoy: (kisses gabby passionately)

GAbriella: (taking off Troy's polo)

Troy: (takes off gabby's dress)

after few minutes..

Gabriella: (taking off Troy's boxer shorts)

Troy: (kisses her in her neck)

Gabriella: (moans a little)

after a while

Troy: you ready?

Gabriella: (nods at Troy)

Then they did it! 


	11. honeymoon

Next day Gabby woke up first

Gabriella: (looking at Troy) he's so cute even when he sleeps

Troy: (awaken from his sleep) hello Mrs. Bolton

Gabriella: (giggles)

Troy: can you give me a long goodmorning kiss?

Gabriella: let me think.

Troy: please?? (look at Gabby)

Gabriella: Troy, don't give me that look , you know it will work.

Troy: yes I knew that! (smiles)

Gabriella: how can i resist to that look and smiles of yours. ( kissed Troy passionately)

Troy: thank you (return the kiss)

After few minutes

Troy: come on let's pack our clothes

Gabriella: what time is our flight?

Troy: 9 pm

Gabriella: okay.

Troy: (wraps his arms around gabby) I love you

Gabriella: (giggles) I love you too..

After an hour.. they finished packing their clothes

Gabriella: let's go have breakfast

TRoy: (pulls gabby to him) no...

Gabriella: (giggles) Troy,

Troy: please, I want to spent time with you

Gabriella: all right.. (turns to troy and kissed him passionately)

After an hour of talking

Gabriella: I'm gonna go take a bath.

Troy: did you want me to accompany you? (grins)

Gabriella: no, save it in hawaii.

Troy: (smiles) you promise?

Gabriella: yeah, i Promise

Troy: okay, i'll remember that.. (grins at her)

Gabriella: (laughs)

After 30 minutes

Troy: you take a bath for 30 minutes!

Gabriella: yeah, and i take 1 hour to choose clothes to wear and 1 hour also for having make up and 30 minutes in choosing shoes

Troy: (laughs) (wraps his arms around gabriella) really huh? how about when we take a bath together how long it will take?

Gabriella: (thinks) uhmm.. 2 hours?

Troy: (kisses her neck) really ..

Gabriella: yeah, really (giggles) save it for later Troy

Troy: you owe me a lot . Ms. Montez

Gabriella: and i'll pay much Mr. bolton

Troy: (kisses her passioantely) I can't wait. (grins)

Gabriella: (laughs) me too..

After few hours they are at the airport

Chad: hey take care of her

Troy: I will

Sharpay: Goodluck!

Chad: yeah, I almost forgot. Goodluck man

Troy: for what?

Chad: (winks) We hope this will be the time for the 2 of you to make a junior Troy

Wildcats: (laughs) yeah, you need someone to replace you when you retire captain

Troy: (laughs)

Chad: joking..

After 1 hour

and after long hours at the airplane

Troy: were here.

Gabriella: yeah, i'm tired

Troy: take a rest when we arrived at our room

Receptionist: Mr. Bolton?

Troy: yeah,

Receptionist: here's your card key

Troy: (smiles) thank you. let's go

Troy and Gabriella walks off

Receptionist 1: do you think they are in honeymoon?

Receptionist 2: I think so. did you see him , he's hot

Receptionist 1: yeah, i think so. He's Mr. Bolton

Receptionist 2: he's so handsome. his wife is beautiful too

Receptionist 1: yeah

They went to their room

Gabriella: (opens the door) oh my!!

Troy: like it?

Gabriella: yeah, it was beautiful

Troy: (wraps his arms around Gabriella)

Gabreilla: (looks at Troy) (kisses him passionately)

Troy: (smiles) what was that?

Gabriella: a thank you for everything

Troy: (chuckles) all just for you

Gabriella: I love you

Troy: I love you too

Later that night

Troy: (knocks on their room) honey, you ready?

Gabriella: yup

Troy: (opens the door) woah! you look so gorgeous.

Gabriella: and so are you

Troy: let's go

They went at the beach walk for a while then gabby saw a romantic dinner for two.

Gabriella: Troy, This is much!

Troy: no, it isn't for 7 years i've been waiting for this

Gabriella: (shock)

Troy: (hugs her) let's go eat , I"m hungry

Gabriella: okay, (smiles)

While eating

Troy: (staring at gabby)

Gabriella; Troy, don't look at me like that

Troy: I'm still wondering how did i made you love me, i mean you're kind, you're smart, and your beautifel but you still came back here after 7 years just for me.

Gabriella: (holds Troy's hand) the only reason was because i love you so much

Troy: and I love you too more than you love me

After eating

Troy: (stands up) ahm, mrs, Bolton can i have this dance?

Gabriella: but there's no music Troy

Troy: na... ah (take out his hands) (smiles)

Gabriella: how can i resist to that smile(takes troy's hand)

Then they start dancing suprisingly Troy rented a band

Gabriella: you rented a band?

Troy: yup, I want this honeymoon to be special

Gabriella: (smiles)

while dancing Troy starts to sing of course!

(so close )

Troy:

You▓re in my arms And all the world is calm The music playing on for only two So close together And when I▓m with you So close to feeling alive

A life goes by Romantic dreams will stop So I bid mine goodbye and never knew So close was waiting, waiting here with you And now forever I know All that I wanted to hold you So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end Almost believing this was not pretend And now you▓re beside me and look how far we▓ve come So far we are so close

Gabriella: (starts to cry)

Troy: (hugs Gabby tight) promise me even many things come between us, were strong

Gabriella: I promise

Troy: (wipes Gabby's tears)

Gabriella: (smiles and looks at Troy) I know i'll be happy with you

Troy: (smiles and strokes Gabby's hair) and i know you're the only reason why i became happy and satisfied in my life

After few hours

Troy: Let's go to our room

Gabriella: yeah

Troy: (carries her)

Gabriella: (laughs) Troy, put me down

Troy: no,

Gabriella: bolton put me down!

Troy: I'm just concern I don't want you to be so tired because of walking

Gabriella: (laughs) really.

Then they went to their room

Troy: (start to kiss gabby)

Gabriella: (start to unbutton Troy's polo)

Troy: (locked the door) (carry Gabby at he bed)

Troy on top of gabby

Troy: (takes off Gabby's dress)

Gabriella: (pulls down Troy's boxer shorts)

Troy: (start to kiss her neck)

Gabriella: (moans) oh, Troy I loved taht

Troy: (still kissing her)

Gabriella: (start to rub tRoy's chest)

Troy: Oh god! That's good!

Then they're start doing it 


	12. hey, my reward!

Next day

Next day

Gabriella: (woke up first) (saw Troy who was still sleeping)

Troy: (woke up) hi, honey

Gabriella: hello, how was your sleep?

Troy: (smiles) extremely good! (leans in and kisses Gabriella passionately)

(when they pull back)

Troy: I love you

Gabriella: I love you too. (giggles) now get up!

Troy: I'm still tired.

Gabriella: you don't want to receive your reward later because of your romantic dinner date last night?

Troy: (sits up) I'm up! Keep that reward tonight.

Gabriella: I think I changed my mind.

Troy: no! (tickles her)

Gabriella: (laughing) sto..p it! St…op it Tr…oy!

Troy: no, unless you told me that I'll get that reward! (tickles her again)

Gabriella: (out of breath) allright, you'll get your reward

Troy: (stop tickling her) okay, (smiles) now what do you want to do?

Gabriella: swimming!

Troy: all right

After eating they breakfast they went swimming

Troy: (kisses her passionately)

Gabriella: (return the kiss with a passionate one also)

People at the beach: they are so sweet..

That night

Phone rings

Troy: hello?

Chad: dude how's the honeymoon?

Troy: hi Chad it's fine

Chad: I know something happened?

Troy: (laughs) it's private

Chad: (laughs) now you got your private life. By the way where's my little sis?

Troy: bathroom

Chad: so when will you come back?

Troy: Thursday

Chad: so tomorrow is your last day?

Troy: yup!

Gabriella: (coming from the bathroom) (mouths) whose that?

Troy: (mouths too) chad

Gabriella: (sat beside Troy)

Troy: Chad , Gabby's here

Chad: can I talk to her?

Troy: sure (gives Gabriella the phone)

Gabriella: hi, chad!

Troy: hi little sis, so how's the honeymoon?

Gabriella: It was fine

Chad: all right. I gotta go now take care

Gabriella: you too. Bye

Chad: bye – bye (hangs up)

Gabriella: (saw Troy is putting his boxer shorts) you look so hot in your boxers

Troy: (laughs) really? (goes beside Gabriella)

Gabriella: you're not going to wear your PJ's tonight.

Troy: no,

Gabriella: really? Naught boy

Troy: I know what are you thinking about.

Gabriella: and what is it?

Troy: (kisses Gabriella passionately)

Gabriella: (pulls Troy's boxers off)

Troy: I knew you like it!

Gabriella: (laughs)

Troy: remember, my reward?

Gabriella: how can I forget that? (kisses Troy passionately also)

Then they do it again


	13. I'll think about it Troy

Next morning (last day of their honeymoon)

Next morning (last day of their honeymoon)

Troy: this will be our last day here.

Gabriella: yeah

Troy: so what do you want to do today?

Gabriella: I just want to stay here

Troy: You sure?

Gabriella: (nods)

Troy: allright

After an hour

Gabriella: Troy about your work

Troy: you're worried about me don't you?

Gabriella: of course I'm worried about you!

Troy: (wraps his arms around Gabriella) here's my schedule from 8:00 am to 2:00 pm I'm in the office Monday to Friday

And then M-W-F from 3:00 to 6:00 pm I'm at east high

Gabriella: Are you sure you're fine?

Troy: of course I am! Just promise me You'll be beside me

Gabriella: I promise.

Troy: (kisses Gabriella's cheek)

Gabriella: Let's start to pack our clothes

Troy: okay (smiles)

Next day they went home Wildcats picked them at the airport

At Mr. Bolton's house (Troy's dad)

Mrs. Bolton: Gabby (hugs Gabby)

Gabriella: mom

Mrs. Bolton: how's the trip?

Gabriella: It was fine.

Troy: mom!

Mrs. Bolton: (hugs Troy)

Mr. Bolton: hey , here's our honeymooners (hugs Troy and Gabby)

After 2 days at Troy and Gabby ' s house

Troy: I'm going to work tomorrow

Gabriella: Promise me you'll take care of yourself.

Troy: I Promise. (wraps his arms around Gabby) I love you

Gabriella : I love you too (kisses Troy passionately)

Next day

Troy: (arranging his necktie)

Gabriella: Let me help you (start to arrange Troy's necktie)

Troy: thank you (smiles)

Gabriella: Finished. You look so handsome

Troy: (leans in and kisses Gabby passionately)

After few minutes

Troy: by 7 I'm here

Gabriella: All right

Troy: I'll go now (gives gabby a quick peck on the lips) I love you

Gabriella: I love you too (smiles)

Troy: (winks) (goes inside his car)

Gabriella: bye

Troy: bye (smiles)

After Troy leaves. There's a knock on the door

Gabriella: (opens the door)

Sharpay & Taylor: hi!

Gabriella: hi taylor , sharpay

Taylor: where's Troy?

Gabriella: work.

Sharpay: (excited) so what happen at Hawaii?

Taylor: yeah, you didn't tell us what happened there?

Sharpay: so something happened

Gabriella: (nods)

Sharpay d Taylor: (squeals)

After 3 hours phone rings

Gabriella: hello?

Troy: hi,

Gabriella: Troy.

Troy: have you eaten your lunch?

Gabriella; not yet, Sharpay and Taylor is here

Troy: really?

Gabriella: yup, you have you eaten your lunch?

Troy: not yet

Gabriella: Troy, take care of yourself please?

Troy: I will Mrs. Bolton (laughs)

Gabriella: (giggles)

Troy: I love you

Gabriella: I love you too. Go back to your work now.

Troy: you don't want to talk to me do you?

Gabriella: of course not!

Troy: I understand.

Gabriella: Troy

Troy: all right, you even didn't miss me

Gabriella: of course not!

Troy: I'll go now, back at my work

Gabriella: Troy,?

Troy: I'm kidding bye bye

Gabriella: (laughs) you sounded depressed

Troy: (laughs) I'm only joking. I love you

Gabriella: I love you too

They hang up

After 3 hours

Troy: Chad!

Chad: Hi Troy

Troy: so how's the team doing?

Chad: good! (gives him a paper)

Anthony: coach!

Troy: hey guys, how's the team Anthony?

Anthony: Good!!

Troy: okay Let's start the practice okay wildcats pair up!

After the practice

Troy: Anthony the team was good. Now I can say were ready for our biggest game for March

Anthony: thanks coach

Troy: now go shower up!

Principal Matsui: Mr. Bolton?

Troy: sir.

Principal Matsui: Can I talk to you for a while?

Troy: sure sir

They went to principal Matsui's office

Principal Matsui: sit down

Troy: (sit down on the chair)

Principal Matsui: all right, our teacher in Science teacher has migrated in Canada

Ms. Montez is Science major right?

Troy: yes sir

Principal Matsui: Troy, could you convince her to teach here?

Troy: I'll try my best sir but I'm not making any promises sir.

Principal Matsui: It's allright but thank you

Troy: It's all right sir (smiles)

Troy leaves and went home

Troy: hello (gives gabby a quick peck on the lips)

Gabriella: hi, honey

Troy: I miss you

Gabriella: I miss you too (smiles)

Troy: (wraps his arms around Gabby)

Gabriella: (turns to Troy) (removing Troy's necktie) so how was your day?

Troy: fine, and of course because I saw you now

That night in their bed

Troy: Gabriella?

Gabriella: yeah?

Troy: You remember Principal Matsui?

Gabriella: yup!

Troy: come here.

Gabriella: (cuddles up to Troy's arm)

Troy: he asked me if I can convince you to teach at East High as a Science Teacher?

Gabriella: huh? (confused)

Troy: the Science teacher there has migrated in Canada. So he asked me to convince you.

Gabriella: all right I'm going to think about it.

Troy: all right

Gabriella: (rubbing Troy's chest)

Troy: I loved that when you do that.

Gabriella: (smiles and kisses Troy passionately)

Troy: (smiles) I love you

Gabriella: I love you too (smiles)

Troy: (hug gabby tight)


	14. allright I'm accepting it

After few weeks

After few weeks

Gabriella: (called someone)

Mrs. Montez: hello?

Gabriella: Mom?

Mrs. Montez: Gabby! How are you?

Gabriella: I'm fine and I'm happy. What about you mom ?

Mrs. Montez: I'm glad to hear that. Me? I'm fine here

Gabriella: I miss you mom

Mrs. Montez: I miss you too Gabby. How's Troy?

Gabriella: He's fine, He's on the work now.

Mrs. Montez: That's good to know. Gabby, I gotta go now.

Gabriella: all right, bye mom

Mrs. Montez: Bye Gabby

They hang up

Troy: (wraps his arms around her) hey

Gabriella: Troy

Troy: who was that?

Gabriella: mom

Troy: You misses Mom ?

Gabriella: yeah

Troy: okay, when were free were going to visit her

Gabriella: really?

Troy: yup!

Gabriella: (wraps her arms around Troy's neck) thank you

Troy: (laughs) Gabriella, how about teaching at east high?

Gabriella: (looks at Troy's blue eyes) okay, I'm accepting it.

Troy: really? Allright!


	15. dinner and jealousy

After few days

After few days

Principal Matsui: really? Thank you! So Mrs. Bolton welcome home

Gabriella: Thank you sir

Principal Matsui: so here's your schedule

(gives her a paper) I know you can make it. Good luck

and Troy thank you so much

Troy: It's all right sir

After few hours at Bolton's residence (Troy's house)

Troy: so you ready for tomorrow?

Gabriella: yeah, but a little nervous

Troy: I'm here , don't worry honey

Gabriella: (hugs Troy) thank you, because you're

always been there for me.

Troy: because I love you so much

Next day

Chad: welcome back!

Gabriella: (laughs)

Chad: You'll be happy here

Gabriella: I know

Troy: don't be nervous (kisses Gabby's forehead) I'll be here by 4 for basketball practice. Chad? (looks at Chad)

Chad: of course I'll take care of my little sister and Taylor is also here she's just at her class right now

Troy: (kisses Gabriella passionately) you can make it (smiles)

Gabriella ( hugs Troy)

Troy: (squeeze Gabby's hand) I gotta go now

Gabriella: take care

Troy: you too. Love you (winks)

Gabriella : Love you too (smiles)

Chad: bye dude!

Troy: bye chad

Chad: Let's go?

Gabriella: okay

They went to Gabriella's first class

Gabriella: I'm Gabriella Bolton

1st student: ahm, mam are you coach Bolton's wofe?

Gabriella: yup

Gabriella: I'll be your teacher in your science subject because you're former teacher moved out in Canada?

Students: yup

Gabriella: I know all of you knows Coach Bolton?

Students: (squeals) yes!

After Gabby's first class

Taylor: Gabriella

Gabriella: hey, Taylor!

Then Gabby phone rang

Gabriella: excuse (get her phone) hello?

Troy: honey?

Gabriella: Troy.

Troy: so how's the first class?

Gabriella: It's fine, they are all good!

Troy: now, I know you'll be happy teaching there. After basketball practice we'll eat dinner?

Gabriella: sure

Troy: okay, I gotta go now, I love you

Gabriella: I love you too

They hang up

Taylor: so how's the first class?

Gabriella: it was fine. They keep asking me about Troy

Taylor: Troy was very famous here

Gabriella: yeah,

After 6 hours

There's a knock at Gabby's office

Gabriella: (writing) come in

Troy: Mrs. Bolton?

Gabriella: (looks up) Troy,

Troy: hi,

Gabriella: (hugs Troy) you're going to your practice?

Troy: yep, wait (gives her a flower)

Gabriella: (smiles) tahnk oyu

Troy : (kisses Gabriella passionately) welcome

Gabriella: (laughs I love you

Troy: I love you more

Gabriella: really?

Troy: yeah, I'll prove that tonight. (grins)

Gabriella: I'll wait for that (laughs) now go to your practice.

Troy :all right, (smiles) (gives her a quick peck on the lips)

Troy went to gym

Troy: okay, wildcats

Anthony: coach is Mrs. Gabriella your wife?

Troy: yup

Anthony: she's the girl you've been telling us

Daniel: she's kind

Anthony: and beautiful

Troy: ( laughs) hey, she's already married!

They all laugh

Troy: okay, time for practice pair up!

They start the bb practice

Troy: (watching his team)

Gabriella: wow

Troy: hey,

Gabriella: so this is your team?

Troy: hmm..

Gabriella: they look good.

Troy: thank you, you see the handsome boy there? (points to Anthony)

Gabriella: yeah,

Troy: he's the team captain, his name is Anthony

Gabriella: he looks good

Troy: (nods)

Gabriella: I better go now

Troy: (gives Gabriella a quick peck on the lips) bye , see you later honey

Gabriella: all right ( smiles)

Gabriella leaves

Chad & wildcats: (staring at Troy)

Chad : dude? Is 3 days not enough?

Troy: (laughs) no, continue!

After an hour

Troy : okay, today was great now go hit the shower guys!

After few minutes

Troy: ready to go?

Gabriella: (nods)

Troy: where do you like to eat?

Gabriella: it's up to you.

Troy: are you okay?

Gabriella: yeah, I'm just a little tired/

Troy: do you still want to eat dinner outside or just

Get home and ask for delivery?

Gabriella: let's go

Troy :you sure?

Gabriella: yup!

They went to a restaurant

After they have ordered

Drake: Gabby?

Gabriella: Drake?

Drake: yeah,

Gabriella: how are you?

Drake: I'm fine, how about you?

Gabriella: I'm fine too. By the way he's my husband Troy

Drake: (shake hands with Troy)

Troy: hi

Drake: so do stay here or at New York?

Gabriella: I work here and we chose to stay here. How about you?

Drake: well, I'm in business Trip

Gabriella: now you're a business minded person?

Drake: (laughs) yup. You?

Gabriella: I'm a teacher

Drake: Science teacher right?

Gabriella: how did you know?

Drake: how can I know? Let sat you always got the highest score in our Science exam

Gabriella: and you always got the highest score in English and math

Drake: I better go now, nice to meet you Troy.

Troy: nice to meet you too.

Drake: bye montez

Gabriella: bye Mr. bell

Drake: hey, don't call me in my surname, you know I hate that.

Gabriella: (laughs) bye drake

Drake leaves

Gabriella: he's my classmate in New York

Troy: (jealousy) I see

Waiter: here's your order, Mr. Bolton

Troy: thank you

While eating

Troy: (silent while eating)

Gabriella: are you okay?

Troy: yeah, I'm fine.

After eating Troy paid the bill then they went home

Troy: (still silent)

Gabriella: (thinks: he's weird)

Troy: (goes to their room)

After an hour they are lying at their bed

Gabriella: (cuddles up to Troy)

Troy: (reading)

Gabriella: Troy, what's the matter?

Troy: nothing

Gabriella: you're not telling the truth, I can see it in your eyes

Troy: (sighs) all right, I'm jealous

Gabriella: to drake?

Troy: (nods)

Gabriella: honey, Drake and I are just friends you know I love you right?

Troy: yeah

Gabriella: so you don't have to be jealous because you're the only person that I loved and will ever love.

Troy: (looks at Gabriella)

Gabriella: (kisses Troy passionately) I love you

Troy: I love you too

Gabriella: still jealous?

Troy: no.. (smiles)


	16. Surprise!

After a month

After a month

Taylor: Chad?

Chad: hey, (gives Taylor a quick peck on the lips)

Taylor: I'm pregnant!

Chad: (shock) you're what?

Taylor: I'm pregnant and were having a baby!

Chad: really? Wow! I'm going to be a father soon!

Next day

Chad: (excited) hey , Troy , Gabby I'm going to be a dad soon

Troy: really?

Chad: yup!

Gabriella: congratulations

Chad: thank you

Gabriella: so how many months?

Taylor: 1 month

Few months passed by Taylor was 3 months pregnant (Troy and Gabriella are at their bed)

Troy: Gabby?

Gabriella: yeah?

Troy: do you want to have a baby?

Gabriella: of course I do.

Troy: are you ready?

Gabriella: hmm (looks at Troy 's blue eyes) I'm ready

Troy: all right, let's start making one.

Gabriella: (laughs)

Then it happened again between them

3 months passed by and Taylor and Sharpay is at Gabby's house

Sharpay: (reading a magazine) how's the soon to be mom?

Taylor: fine, I hate morning sickness

Gabriella: Is it hard?

Taylor: especially when this boy kicks and kicks

Gabriella: (runs to the bathroom)

Sharpay: what happened to her?

Taylor: (hears someone is Throwing up) did you hear what I just hear?

Sharpay: yeah

Taylor & Sharpay: (squeals)

Gabriella: what's wrong?

Taylor: how long did you have been Throwing up? And are you late?

Gabriella: about 2 weeks, and I'm 1 week late also

Sharpay: OMG! Taylor

Taylor: yeah, Gabriella wait here we'll just buy something

Gabriella: all right

They went to the nearest pharmacy

After 15 minutes

Sharpay: were here

Taylor: now go try this (gives her something)

Gabriella: pregnancy test?

Taylor: yes, now go!

After 10 minutes

Taylor: all right, last 10 seconds 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 (excited)

Sharpay: (also excited) 2 lines!

Taylor and Sharapy: You're pregnant!

Gabriella: (shock) really?

Taylor: yes hunny you are! This is a wonderful gift for Troy's birthday

Gabriella: yeah, but promise me you're not going to tell anyone about this I want this news to be a surprise for Troy.

Taylor and Sharpay: okay!

Later that night

Gabriella: so what do you want to receive in your coming birthday?

Troy: nothing, I just want to spend that time with you

Gabriella: really?

Troy: yup. (goes to Gabriella and wraps his arms around her) I love you

Gabriella: I love you too.

Next day

Gabriella: guys can I talk to you

Wildcats: sure

Gabriella: (tells something)

Chad: he will surely like it

Gabriella: you think?

Chad: yep,

Zeke: so when are we gonna start?

Gabriella: Friday?

Wildcats: sure! (excited)

After few days of preparing

Gabriella: guys, thank you so much

Chad: just for you and Troy

Sharpay : yeah

After a week (Troy's birthday)

Troy: (woke up)

Gabriella: (staring at Troy) (kisses Troy passionately)

Troy: (return the kiss with a passionate one also)

When they pull back

Gabriella: Happy Birthday!

Troy: (smiles) thank you

Gabriella: so what's your plans for your birthday?

Troy: were just going to spend this time with each other.

Gabriella: all right . honey?

Troy: yeah?

Gabriella: could we get home by seven?

Troy: sure, but why?

Gabriella: I had to do something

Troy: okay


	17. It's the best gift I ever recieved

Previously: It's Troy's birthday and Gabriella has a surprise for him

**Previously: It's Troy's birthday and Gabriella has a surprise for him. **

After an hour they leave and have their "date"

Troy: (talking to the waiter)

Gabriella: honey, excuse me for a while I gotta call someone.

Troy: sure

Gabriella: (goes far away from their table) (calls someone)

Chad: hello?

Gabriella: Chad. Is all good?

Chad: all was perfect!

Gabriella: all right, Thanks a lot!

Chad: no problem.

They hang up

After few hours in their car

Gabriella: Troy, could we meet someone at the restaurant before going home?

Troy: sure honey (smiles)

Gabriella: (kisses Troy's cheek) thank you

After a while the arrive at the restaurant

Troy: honey, you sure you're meeting him/her here? Because nobody's here

Gabriella: I'm sure honey.

Then lights went on..

Wildcats: Happy Birthday Troy!

Troy: (shock)

After a few moments

Chad: happy birthday dude

Troy: thank you, you prepared all of this?

Chad: we help but the one who has the idea for all of this is your wife. (points to Gabby)

Gabriella: (talking to Taylor)

Troy: (goes to Gabby) Thank you. (kisses Gabriella passionately and hugs her) I love you

Gabriella: I love you too. (smiles)

**The party started after a while it's time for giving gifts.**

They all gave their gifts except Gabby.

Troy: (wraps his arms around Gabriella)

Taylor and Sharpay: (squeals) Time for Troy's present!

Gabriella: all right, honey

Troy: yeah? (confused)

Gabriella: okay, last 3 weeks me and the 2 beautiful girls over there had a surprise especially fir me.

Troy: (excited) what is it?

Gabriella: promise me you'll never going to freak out?

Troy: (really excited) I promise.

Gabriella: I'm 2 weeks pregnant!

Troy: (shock and speechless)

Gabriella: Troy?

Troy: (still speechless)

Gabriella: Troy Bolton!

Troy: yeah, Am I going to be a father soon?

Gabriella: yes you are!

Troy: (hug Gabby tight) Oh my ! I'm going to be a father!

Chad: congratulations!

Troy: (holding Gabby's hand) Thank you, I can't believe it!

That night

Troy: (holding Gabby in his arms) what do you feel?

Gabriella: I'm fine, (holding Troy's hands)

Troy: this was the best gift I ever received in my entire life.

Gabriella: I know you'll be happy about it.

Troy: (kisses Gabby's forehead) I love you so much

Gabriella: I love you too (smiles)


	18. Do you want to sleep at bed or not?

After 3 months

After 3 months

Morning

Gabriella: (looking at Troy who is still sleeping) (runs to the bathroom)

(Meanwhile at the bedroom)

Troy: Gabby? Honey? (saw the bathroom door was open)

Gabriella: (throwing up)

Troy: (goes to the bathroom) (rubs Gabby's back) you okay?

Gabriella: (gets a towel) morning sickness (throw up again)

Troy: You're not going to teach today Mrs. Bolton

Gabriella: Troy, I'll be fine

Troy: no, you'll rest today. (smiles at her) please?

Gabriella: (smiles) all right

Troy: (carries Gabriella) I'll take care of you today.

Gabriella: how about your work?

Troy: It can wait. (smiles) now, what do you want to eat for breakfast?

Gabriella: pancakes.

Troy: okay, do you want to stay here or at the living room?

Gabriella: I'll prefer the living room

Troy: all right, (smiles and kisses Gabby's forehead)

Then they went downstairs

Troy: honey, I'm just going to cook.

Gabriella: okay, (opens the t.v)

After few minutes Phone rings

Gabriella: hello?

Chad: hi little sis,

Gabriella: Hi Chad!

Chad: is troy still there?

Gabriella: yeah, he's at the kitchen

Chad: wait are you no going to teach today?

Gabriella: no, I didn't feel well to day so Troy didn't allow me to teach today. I'll just call him. Honey!

Troy: (from the kitchen) yeah?

Gabriella: Chad's on the phone!

Troy: okay, I'll get it here. Thank you. (gets the phone In the kitchen) Chad

Chad: are you also not going to work?

Troy: no, I'll take care of Gabby today.

Chad: morning sickness

Troy: hmm, could you hold the team for today?

Chad: sure dude, no problem

Troy: thanks chad.

After a while they hangs up

After few minutes

Troy: (brings a plate with pancakes and syrup on it) here's your pancakes

Gabriella: thank you

Troy: You're welcome. (smiles)

After an hour

Gabriella: honey?

Troy: yeah?

Gabriella: could you buy me chocolates?

Troy: Chocolates?

Gabriella: yeah, with almonds on it.

Troy: all right.

**Troy leaves to buy chocolates After 20 minutes**

Troy: (kisses Gabby's forehead) here's your chocolates I'll get you something to drink

Gabriella: Thank you.

That night

Troy: (holding Gabby in his arms)

Gabriella: Troy?

Troy: yeah?

Gabriella: are you tired of taking care of me?

Troy: of course not! where's that idea came from?

Gabriella: I think I made you miserable you can't play basketball with the wildcats because you're always here taking care of me. I know basketball

is your life.

Troy: look at me, the first thing you didn't make my life miserable you made my life more meaningful and happier to live with. And lastly yeah I admit basketball

Was my life before you came into my life, my life change you are my life now Gabriella.

Gabriella: (starts to cry)

Troy: (hug Gabby tight) sshh.. don't cry you know I don't want to see you crying.

Gabriella: would you still love me even I get fat? And not beautiful anymore?

Troy: even you will be the biggest girl that I ever met. For me you're the only girl I loved and will ever love.

Gabriella: really?

Troy: (kisses Gabby's forehead) really! Really!

Months past Gabriella was 5 months pregnant

Morning

Gabriella: (looking at the mirror) oh my.

Troy: (wraps his arms around Gabriella) hey 4 months to go you can go back to your original figure, were going to your check up tomorrow?

Gabriella: (nods)

Troy: I love you

Gabriella: (looks at Troy's blue eyes) do you really still loved me?

Troy: I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!

Gabriella: (teary eyed)

Troy: (hugs Gabby tight and kisses her passionately) I love you so much

Gabriella: I love you too.

Then after few minutes phone rings

Gabriella: I'll get it

Troy: you sure?

Gabriella: yeah, (stands up and pick up the phone) hello?

Chad: Gabby.

Gabriella: hi chad!

Chad: so how's the soon to be mom?

Gabriella: it's hard, I'm fat now.

Chad: (laughs) you're still beautiful. Where's Troy?

Gabriella: living room

Chad: could I talk to him?

Gabriella: sure, (goes to living room and gave Troy the phone) It's chad

Troy: thank you, (gets the phone) hello?

Chad: hi dude!

Troy: Chad!

Chad: wanna shoot?

Troy: today?

Gabriella: (leaning to Troy's arms)

Troy: wait a minute, Honey chad ask me to go play basketball today

Gabriella: okay.

Troy: you sure you okay to be alone here?

Gabriella: yeah, I'll ask the 2 girls to come

Troy: (not convinced)

Gabriella: (looks at Troy's blue eyes) Troy,

Troy: all right chad I'm going

Chad: okay, 10:00 am

Troy :yeah

Then they hang up

After an hour

Troy: all right I'm not going

Gabriella: what?

Troy: I don't want to leave you.

Gabriella: (sits on Troy's lap) Troy, I wan you to enjoy.

Troy: but

Gabriella: please for me?

Troy: (sighs) all right. But call me If you need me

Gabriella: yes sir! (gives Troy a quick passionate kiss)

Troy: (smiles) I love you

Gabriella: I love you too.

After few minutes

Troy: I don't feel good leaving you alone here.

Gabriella: TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON! Do you want to sleep the bed later? (seems to lose her patience)

Troy: Of course!

Gabriella: now go, enjoy, have fun (pushes Troy inside his car) I love you

Troy: I love you too.

Gabriella calls Taylor and Sharapy to come over

Sharpay: all right will be there

After few minutes

Gabriella: (falls on something) ahhhhhhh……..ahhhha (fainted)


	19. I failed you , I'm sorry

After 25 minutes

After 25 minutes

Sharpay: Gabby?

Taylor: hey the door was opened.

Sharpay: let's go inside.

**They went inside **

Taylor: Gabriella?

Sharpay: Gabby, where are you?

Taylor: oh my!

Sharpay: (looking at Gabriella)

Gabriella: (unconscious)

SharpaY: what happened to her?!

Taylor: I think her water broke!

Sharpay: what? I'll call 911

Taylor: I'll call Troy. (calls troy)

**Meanwhile at the gym**

Chad: dude, you still got the moves.

Troy: (laughs)

Zeke: yeah, you're still the captain.

**Back to the girls**

Taylor: where the hell is Troy?

Sharpay: He's on the play with Chad and zeke.

After 15 minutes they arrive at the hospital

**Back to the boys who's playing basketball**

Troy: wait. (get his phone)

Chad: all right husband alert.

Troy: (laughs) talk to me. 15 misses calls from Taylor and Sharpay? (calls Sharpay)

Sharpay: hello?

Troy: what happened? (worried)

Sharpay: finally! Gabby is in the hospital were on the hospital!

Troy: what! I'm going! (hangs up)

Chad: what happened?

Troy: Gabby is in the hospital.

Chad and Zeke: What?

Chad: but her due is not this month?

**They rushed to the hospital**

Troy: (out of breath) Mrs. Bolton?

Nurse: room 405.

Troy: (runs to the room)

At Gabby's hospital room

Gabriella: (sleeping)

Troy: what happened?

Sharpay: we just her at the floor unconscious.

Troy: (kisses Gabby's forehead) I knew it I should never leave you. It's my fault.

Chad: Troy, It's an accident

Troy: (starts to cry)

Gabriella: Troy?

Troy: honey, are you okay?

Gabriella: I'm fine. How's the baby?

Doctor came in

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?

Troy: doc?

Chad: we'll leave you guys here, were just staying outside.

Troy: okay, thanks guys

The gang leave.

Doctor: Mrs. Bolton the baby.

Gabriella: (worried and starts to cry)

Doctor: I'm sorry, but you had a miscarriage.

Gabriella: no! It can't be!

Troy: (hug gabby tight) (starts to cry)

When the doctor leaves

Gabriella: no! (hysterically crying) It can't be, we want this baby!

Troy: (hug gabby tight) shh..

Outside the room.

Sharpay and Taylor: ( starts to cry)

Zeke and Chad: (depressed)

After few minutes

Mr. Bolton: what happened?

Mrs. Bolton: Gabby, are you okay?

Mr. Bolton: (worried)

Gabriella: mom , dad I'm fine (teary eye)

**Mr. Bolton and Troy went outside the room**

Troy: she had a miscarriage.

Mr. Bolton: (disappointed)

After an hour

Troy: (holding Gabby in his arms)

Gabriella: I'm sorry Troy

Troy: It's not your fault.

Gabriella: (starts to cry) If I became more careful this shouldn't happened.

Troy: no, you're careful enough Gabby, It's an accident (kisses Gabby's forehead)

Gabriella: I know you want this baby.

Troy: (hugs Gabby tight) It's not your fault. (starts to cry too)

Gabriella: (still crying)

Troy: we can get through this.

**After few days Gabby was released in the hospital and they went home. **

Later that night.

Troy: (cuddles up to Gabriella)

Gabriella: Honey, I'm sorry

Troy: for what?

Gabriella: I failed to give you a baby.

Troy: (looks at Gabby) no, it's not your fault it's an accident, maybe God wants our baby to be with Him earlier. And we can still try right?

Gabriella: (smiles and nods)

Troy: (kissed Gabriella passionately) I love you

Gabriella: I love you too


	20. baby danforth

After few weeks they are at lava springs

**After few weeks they are at lava springs**

Troy: (holding Gabby's hand)

Gabriella: (stands up)

Troy: where are you going?

Gabriella: bathroom

Troy: all right. (gives Gabby a quick peck on the lips)

Gabriella leaves.

Chad: dude, you're so overprotective.

Troy: I just didn't want to leave her side.

Chad: so how's she cope up?

Troy: little by little she's moving on.

Chad: you're trying again?

Troy: not yet, I don't think she's ready again.

Chad: she's here.

Gabriella: (sat beside Troy)

Taylor: aww.

Chad: hey , what's wrong?

Taylor: just this boy kicks again.

Chad: (place his hand into Taylor's stomach) hey, baby I'm you handsome dad.

Wildcats: (laughs)

Chad: what? It's true right?

Taylor: aww.. it kicks again.

Zeke: you see, the baby's disagreeing too.

Chad: 1 month to go.

Gabriella: (suddenly became sad) (thinks: If I still have the baby Troy and I will be happy)

Sharpay: (notice Gabriella's sadness) (looks at Taylor and Chad)

Taylor: (realize what Sharpay wants to tell them) I'm going to the bathroom.

Chad: I'll accompany you.

Taylor: It's all right

Chad: no!

Taylor: (laughs)

Sharpay: Zeke, come on let's go get your cookies.

Zeke: Yeah, I almost forgot my cookies.

Kelsi: (notice that there is something) Jason let's take a walk?

Jason: sure,

Ryan: Martha, let's go get golf cart.

Martha: yeah.

**Then Troy and Gabriella left alone.**

Troy: you okay?

Gabriella: yeah, I'm fine.

Troy: (wraps his arms around Gabby) (kisses her cheek) you're thinking about it?

Gabriella: (looks at Troy and nods)

Troy: (hugs her) I'm going to say it again, It's not your fault or anyone's fault it's an accident and we can still try again right? Just tell me if you want to.

Gabriella: (hugs Troy) I know, I don't know what I will do if you're not here. (starts to cry)

Troy: I love you so much.

Gabriella: I love you too.

**After few days..**

Troy: hello?

Chad: (out of breath) Troy, Taylor is going to deliver the baby!

Troy: really? Ok we'll be there (hangs up) honey?

Gabriella: yeah?

Troy: Taylor, is on the delivery now.

Gabriella: really?

Troy :yup!

**They went at the hospital **

Gabriella and Sharpay: (squeals)

Ryan: hey, were on the hospital if you didn't remember.

Sharpay: (stuck her tongue to Ryan)

Troy ;(laughs)

Chad: guys,

Troy: how's the father?

Chad: excited!

Gabriella: how's Taylor?

Chad: she's fine, she's having a rest.

**They went inside the room**

After an hour

Taylor: Chad?

Chad: yeah, how are you?

Taylor: I'm fine.

Sharpay and Gabriella: Taylor!

Taylor: (laughs)

Then a nurse came in

Nurse: Mr. and Mrs. Danforth here's the baby.

Troy: he's a boy.

Chad: yup.

Taylor: (carrying the baby)

Troy: denzel Washington?

Chad: hmm,. Maybe Will Smith?


	21. starting a new life

Previously: Chad and Taylor had the baby, and the gang was at the hospital

**Previously: Chad and Taylor had the baby, and the gang was at the hospital.**

At the hospital

Troy: can I carry him?

Chad: sure dude.

Troy: (carries the baby) (thinks: If Gabby didn't have a miscarriage, I can carry my own baby.)

Chad: (looks at Taylor)

Troy: (teary – eye) thanks Chad.

Gabriella: (noticed Troy's eyes)

Troy: I'll just go outside.

Zeke: what happened to him?

Smiles

Zeke: sorry

Gabriella: (sits on the couch)

Sharpay: are you all right?

Gabriella: (Starts to cry)

Chad: Zeke let's go Ill treat you some coffee.

Zeke: okay,

**Chad and Zeke leaves.**

Gabriella: he's not happy living with me.

Sharpay: of course not! He loves you so much.

Gabriella: He wished for this baby, but what did I do? I just failed him.

Sharpay: (hugs her)

Meanwhile

Troy: (drinking his coffee)

Chad: hey, are you okay?

Troy: yeah, I'm good.

Chad: what happened?

Troy: I just remembered the baby.

Chad: (looks at Troy)

Troy: I wished that someday I'm going to be a father, I wished that someone will play basketball with me , someone I can play golf with.

Chad: you can still try.

Troy: yeah, I know but what if that accident happened again?

**Back to the Girls **

Gabriella: (crying) I know when I look at him in his eyes, he's disappointed because I lose this baby.

Sharpay: Gabriella, he loves you so much, he understands what happened and it is not your fault.

Taylor: just be strong Gabby.

**Back to the boys**

Chad: Troy, don't think of that. Do you know that the pain you're feeling now is twice or even more than gabby feels?

Seeing your husband disappointed and frustrated because of the miscarriage, wow dude it hurts a lot.

Troy: I just can't control myself.

Chad: she may feel useless because of your reaction when you carry the baby.

Troy: (sighs)

**Back to the girls **

Gabriella: I can't give him what we wants I failed to give him this baby.

Sharpay: hey it's going to be fine.

Gabriella: Sharpay, Taylor thanks a lot.

Taylor: that what friends are for.

Gabriella: I'm going home.

Sharpay: are you not going to wait for Troy?

Gabriella: no,

Sharpay: you sure?

Gabriella: I'm sure (smiles)

Sharpay: come on, I'll take you home.

Gabriella: no, it's fine. Don't worry.

Sharpe: but..

Gabriella: I'm fine, I promised.

**Gabriella leaves and went to the nearest beach.**

After 20 minutes

Chad: hello,

Taylor: Chad

Troy: where's Gabriella?

Sharpay: she already left.

Troy: what! Okay, guys I need to go.

Chad: all right, thanks for the visit

Troy: no problem.

Meanwhile

Gabriella: (crying)

At Troy and Gabby's house

Troy: gabby?

NO ANSWER

Troy searched all the rooms

Troy: she's not here. (Calls Gabby)

Gabriella: (saw that Troy was calling here, ignore the call)

Troy: where is she?

Back to Gabriella

Drake: Gabby?

Gabriella: Drake.

Drake: what happened?

Gabriella: nothing,

Drake: Gabriella Montez we've known each other for 5 years tell me what's wrong.

Gabriella: I had a miscarriage. (Starts to cry again)

Drake: (confuse) huh?

Gabriella: I'm 5 months pregnant, but accidentally I lose the baby.

Drake: what does Troy said?

Gabriella: even he told me that's its okay, its fine. I can see it in his eyes he's disappointed.

Drake: when did this happen?

Gabriella: 3 weeks ago. We visited our friend who was in the hospital because she's having her baby already. I saw Troy cries when he carries the baby that made me feel that I failed to give him what he wants I failed to make him happy.

Drake: listen, you did not fail to make him happy. I knew it when I saw the 2 of you at the restaurant. It was an accident.

Back to Troy

Troy: (thinks: If Gabby needs time to be alone she goes to the beach)

Back to Drake and Gabriella

Gabriella: thanks Drake.

Drake: I'm your brother right?

Gabriella: (smiles and nods)

Drake: come on, I'll ride you home

Gabriella: it's fine.

Drake: no, in that case I'm not going to leave you here.

Gabriella: (looks at Drake) please?

Drake: all right, call me if you need me.

Gabriella: (hugs Drake) thank you

Drake leaves

After few minutes

Troy: Gabby, where are you? (Saw Gabriella sitting in the sand alone) (Runs to Gabby)

Gabriella: (didn't noticed Troy)

Troy: (kneels down at the back of Gabby) I'm sorry.

Gabriella: (looks at her back) Troy?

Troy: (hugs Gabby tight and starts to cry) I'm sorry

Gabriella: you didn't do anything.

Troy: I know I hurt you in the way I act at the hospital. I just feel that.

Gabriella: feel that?

Troy: what if we can't try again?

Gabriella: Of course we can try to have another baby, (looks at Troy) it's just I'm afraid that what if I lose the baby again and failed again to make you happy?

Troy: no, you did not failed to make me happy, waking up in the morning with you beside me and seeing you happy living with me? That's all I want.

Gabriella: (teary eye)

Troy: I'm sorry (kisses Gabby's forehead)

Gabriella: (cries into Troy's chest)

Troy: (strokes Gabby's hair) it's going to be fine, I love you so much

Gabriella: I love you too so much.

They kissed passionately

After an hour they went home

Gabriella: (cuddles up to Troy's arm)

Troy: (kisses Gabby's forehead)


	22. business trip

After few months

After few months

Troy: (wraps his arms around Gabby's waist) hello

Gabriella: (giggles) Troy

Troy: I Love you

Gabriella: I love you too

Troy: (kisses Gabby passionately)

**When they pulled back**

Gabriella: (starts to laugh)

Troy: (confuse) why?

Gabriella: nothing, you just look so adorable.

Troy: well (smiles) Gabriella?

Gabriella: yeah?

Troy: I'm leaving for 2 weeks business trip

Gabriella: (looks at Troy) when?

Troy: by tomorrow. You're not mad aren't you?

Gabriella: how can I be mad to an amazing husband like you? You're just doing this for your work, don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

Troy: you know what I'm so lucky.

Gabriella: why do you say so?

Troy: because I married the girl that completes me.

Gabriella: really?

Troy: yup!

Gabriella: you know that I'm been so blessed because I married the most kind, understanding, handsome and the man who loves me so much.

Troy: Is that me?

Gabriella: (laughs) no it's drake.

Troy: (pouts)

Then they kiss passionately

Phone rings

Gabriella: answer the phone Troy.

Troy: ignore it, this is the only time we can spend time with each other.

Gabriella: Troy (looks at Troy)

Troy: (groans) (answer the phone)

Gabriella: (giggles to her husbands reaction)

Chad: dude.

Troy: hey, Chad.

Chad: how are you and my little sister?

Troy: were extremely fine. Chad, I'm leaving for business trip.

Chad: how long?

Troy: 2 weeks, could you watch her while I'm on the trip?

Chad: sure, no need to ask. She's my little sister no problem with that.

Troy: thanks Chad.

Chad: no problem. I gotta go now, say my hello to little sis.

Troy: sure, bye Chad.

Chad: bye Troy.

**They hang up **

Troy: It's Chad. Just checking us

Gabriella: (laughs) my big brother.

Troy: are you sure you're okay here for 2 weeks alone?

Gabriella: I'm sure I'm okay here.

Troy: are you really sure?

Gabriella: very sure! (Kisses Troy's cheek) don't worry I'll be fine.

Troy: this is what I hate about my work, business trips!

Gabriella: (wraps her arms around Troy's neck) honey, it's going to be fine, trust me. All right?

Troy: (nods in agreement) if you say so Mrs. Bolton. I'm going to miss you

Gabriella: I'm going to miss you too Troy

Troy: you know if this business trip is not important I won't go.

Gabriella: Troy, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine.

Troy: (gives Gabby a passionate kissed)

Next Day

Troy: I'm going.

Gabriella: take care

Troy: (nods and hugs his wife) I'm going to miss you

Gabriella: I'm going to miss you too.

Troy: as soon as I get there I'll call

Gabriella: all right.

Troy: I love you

Gabriella: I love you too. (smiles)

Then they share a passionate kiss

Troy: bye bye

Gabriella: bye Troy.


	23. can't wait to get home

1 week passed

knock on the door

Chad: hello!

Gabriella: hey guys

Sharpay: we know TRoy wasn't still here so we decided to visit you. (smiles)

Gabriella: (smiles)

Chad: missed him?

Gabriella: so much.

After an hour (phone rings)

Gabriella: hello?

Troy: honey,

Gabriella: Troy

Troy: I miss you.

Gabriella: me too.

Troy: so how are you?

Gabriella: (giggles) we just talked last night

Troy: (laughs) for me it's almost a week.

Gabriella: I'm fine, the wildcats is here.

Troy: really?

Gabriella: yup, I'll put you on the loudspeaker.

Troy: all right.

Chad: is that Troy?

Troy: (already on a loudspeaker) hey Chad!

Chad: I already miss you dude

Troy: (laughs) me too.

Chad: so how's singapore?

Troy: perfect.

Chad: are you at work?

Troy: I just arrived at my hotel room from work.

After few minutes (Troy was not in the loudspeaker anymore)

Troy: take care there

GAbriella: I will, you also

Troy: yup, I gotta go now I'll call you later

Gabriella: all right,

Troy: I love you

Gabriella: I love you too,

They hang up

Few days past

Phone rings

Gabriella: hello?

Troy: hi,

GAbriella:Troy

Troy: miss me?

Gabriella: (giggles) a lot.

Troy: I'm going home by monday.

Gabriella: (excited) really?

Troy: yup!

After an hour of talking

Gabriella: bye-bye

Troy: bye, I love you

Gabriella: I love you too, take care

Troy: yeah, you too Mrs. bolton

Gabriella: (laughs)

then the hang up

Troy: God, i missed that laugh I can't wait to get home. 


	24. trying again

AN: sorry guys for the long wait

AN: sorry guys for the long wait. CH. 24 is already here!

RECAP:

Few days past

Phone rings

Gabriella: hello?

Troy: hi,

GAbriella:Troy

Troy: miss me?

Gabriella: (giggles) a lot.

Troy: I'm going home by monday.

Gabriella: (excited) really?

Troy: yup!

After an hour of talking

Gabriella: bye-bye

Troy: bye, I love you

Gabriella: I love you too, take care

Troy: yeah, you too Mrs. bolton

Gabriella: (laughs)

then the hang up

Troy: God, i missed that laugh I can't wait to get home.

Sunday Morning:

Troy: (silently opens the door)

--Upstairs--

Gabriella: (sleeping peacefully)

Troy: (opens the door in their bedroom) (saw his wife sleeping) (sits at their bed)

Gabriella: (feels someone in their bed) (opens her eyes) Troy?

Troy: I'm here. (Kisses Gabi's forehead)

Gabriella: I thought you would come home tomorrow.

Troy: (smiles) meeting ended earlier so I'm here.

Gabriella: (sits up)

Troy: (hugs Gabriella) I miss you.

Gabriella: I miss you too.

Troy: (gives Gabi a passionate kiss)

Gabriella: (giggles) that's what I miss the most.

Troy: (laughs)

**--Soon they are already making out—**

Troy: are you ready to try again?

Gabriella: (nods with a smile)

After few hours

Troy: (collapsed beside Gabi) (panting) are…. Yo….u all….righhht?

Gabriella: (panting also) ye…ah…

Troy: (gives Gabi a quick kiss) I love you

Gabriella: I love you too.

It's already the month of December

Troy: (wraps his arms around Gabi's waist) so where do you want to spend our Christmas?

Gabriella: (wraps her arms around Troy's neck) hmm.. How about the ski lodge where we first met?

Troy: allright, I'm going to book our reservation tomorrow.

Gabriella: (smiles) thank you.

Troy: for what?

Gabriella: for everything.

Troy: I should be the one to be thankful because I have you.

Gabriella: (Kisses Troy passionately) I love you

Troy: I love you more.

Gabriella: really?

Troy: hmm. I'll prove it later. (smirk)

Gabriella: is that a threat?

Troy: yes it is. (smiles)

That night (phone rang)

Troy: hello?

Mrs. Montez: Troy?

Troy: Mom. How are you?

Mrs. Montez: I'm fine. How are you and Gabi?

Troy: it's hard but little by little were coping up. I'll call her. Honey!

Gabriella: yeah?

Troy: mom's on the phone.

Gabriella: really! I'll be there in a minute. (excited)

--after few minutes—

Gabriella: mom?

Mrs. Montez: honey, how are you?

Gabriella: I'm fine mom.

Mrs. Montez: I heard what happened.

Gabriella: Mom, don't worry about me I'm already fine.

Mrs. Montez: are you sure?

Gabriella: yup 100 sure.

Mrs. Montez: all right.

(after few minutes they hang up)

Next Day

Troy: all right team you're doing well! So were having a 3 weeks Christmas vacation. It's time for you to take a rest for a while.

Anthony: coach, so were not here going here even in Christmas vacation?

Troy: no, all of you are going to take their minds of in Basketball for a while.

Chad: because your coach is going with his wife on a 3 weeks vacation. (laughs)

Troy: Chad! Now go fix yourselves.

(wildcats left gym)

**AN: That's all for Chapter 24. I hope you like it. Reviews are well appreciated..**


	25. a day with Troy and Gabriella

Hello guys I guess you have waited for the next chapter so here it is. I'm changing the style of my writing so tell me if you like this style or the first one.

Recap:

Troy: all right team you're doing well! So were having a 3 weeks Christmas vacation. It's time for you to take a rest for a while.

Anthony: coach, so we're not here going here even in Christmas vacation?

Troy: no, all of you are going to take their minds of in Basketball for a while.

Chad: because your coach is going with his wife on a 3 weeks' vacation. (Laughs)

Troy: Chad! Now go fix yourselves.

(Wildcats left gym)

There's a knocked in Gabriella's door.

"Come in" Gabriella said softly but Troy heard it. "Hey" Troy said as he walked closer to his wife and pecked her at her lips. "Let's go?" Gabriella asked him as she looked at her husband's wonderful feature especially those blue eyes that she loved. "Yeah, let's go" Troy answered her as he took her hand to stroked it like he always do.

They went to their reservations then proceed to went home.

After fixing their selves so they can already sleep.

"What?" Gabriella asked her husband who is staring at her. "Nothing" I just want to stare at you like I always do in Ms. Darbus class. Troy said as he went to their king sized bed to lie beside her wife. "Troy?" Gabriella said as she turned her back to face her husband. "What do you want? Do you want something to eat?" Troy said immediately that he can ramble all the words that he said. Gabriella just giggled at her husband answer. "You worry too much. I just called your name". Troy just chuckled at her wife comment. "I worry too much because I love you" He said as he strokes her hand lovingly. Gabriella yawns suddenly. "Let's sleep now were both tired" Troy told her and gives her a goodnight kiss. They're always like this every night they just laid with each other told everything they feel for each other good or bad. "I love you" Gabriella told him adoringly as she stroked his cheeks. "I love you too honey" Troy replied to her. They just snuggled with each other for the rest of the night and they knew that with each other they can make it thorough thick and thin.

Next day

Gabriella woke up from the sun shining beneath their curtains. "Troy?"She called him as she didn't saw him beside her this morning. She just noticed a letter lying in Troy sides in their bed. She began to read it.

Honey,

I didn't wake you up because I knew you're exhausted. I'm just at our kitchen making our breakfast. So don't worry all right?

Love you,

Troy

Usually she makes their breakfast, because she knew that Troy can't cook. Troy is just sitting at their table teasing her with his seductive looks at her. Therefore, she fixed herself before going downstairs to meet her good looking and talented husband.

Downstairs she saw Troy cooking the kitchen was look like a mess but it's all right for her. She love seeing him like this doing things he could not do but for her he tries to do it to impress her. Even they are married Troy love to impress her. Troy told her sometime about how other man looks at her and he's jealous about it especially Drake her collage best friend.

Troy did not notice her so he continued on cooking and singing he's enjoying this chore. Suddenly to arms were wrap around his waist and he knew whose arms it belongs to his wife. The only person who gets him all round her finger. He admitted that he will do everything for her wife even sometimes Chad teased him about it.

"What's that?" Gabriella said enthusiastically as she wrapped her tiny arms around her husband's waist. "Hello goodmorning" Troy told her and kissed her forehead. "this is bacon, egg. Ham, hotdog. What else? Bread. The bread is on the table already. " So my wildcat superstar knows how to cook" Gabriella told her husband teasingly. "Well I thanks to mom who taught me about this" Troy replied as he turn around to face his wife. "You know what? I'm so lucky because you married me." Gabriella told her seriously as she looked at him in his blue-deep eyes. "No." Troy told her disapprovingly. "I was the one who's lucky because I'm married to an amazing wife who cares for me a lot, who I knew was so kind to other people even you didn't know. I'm happy and contented with my life because I'm with you". Troy told her as he sits on a chair and pulled Gabriella to sits on his lap. Gabriella looks at Troy with tears in her eyes. "Hey, you allright?" Troy asked her worriedly. "no, I'm fine. I'm just happy I love you so much always remember that" Gabriella answered. "I Love you too Gabby so much" Troy told her and kisses her passionately.


End file.
